


Выгодный союз

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, Nati



Series: Мини от R до NC-17 [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Khal Drogo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Daenerys Targaryen, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Viserys Targaryen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Ради армии ста тысяч дотракийцев можно пойти на всё.





	Выгодный союз

**Author's Note:**

> все совершеннолетние; ООС персонажей в угоду авторским хэдканонам; элементы даб-кона, но никто ни о чём не жалеет.

— Сделай всё, чтобы ему понравиться, — шептал Визерис, пока Иллирио шёл навстречу всадникам, широко раскинув руки, будто собираясь обнять всех сразу вместе с кхалом и лошадьми. — Мне нужна армия, а ему нужна жена, так что не подведи меня. 

Дени – бледная и напуганная – только кивала и вовсе не выглядела, как радостная невеста. Иллирио тем временем уже о чём-то поговорил с кхалом и замахал руками, побуждая Дени подойти, но та стояла на месте, как вкопанная. Визерис вздохнул, подхватил сестру под руку и буквально потащил за собой, старательно улыбаясь. Не подходя слишком близко, подтолкнул сестру вперёд, чтобы будущий муж хорошенько разглядел. 

Дрого посмотрел сначала на Дени, потом на Визериса, втянул носом воздух и как-то хищно ухмыльнулся. Обернулся к Иллирио и сказал что-то на своём резком языке. Лицо Иллирио в первое мгновение вытянулось от удивления, но он тут же взял себя в руки и кивнул, улыбаясь. Дрого ещё раз бросил взгляд на Дени с Визерисом, потом развернулся и скрылся из виду со своими всадниками. Визерис ощутил смутное беспокойство. 

— Что он сказал? — спросила Дени у Иллирио. 

Тот некоторое время задумчиво молчал, и Визерис уже было подумал, что не видать ему дотракийского войска. Столько усилий – и всё впустую! 

— Он согласен на свадьбу, — наконец отозвался Иллирио. 

Визерис от облегчения чуть за сердце не схватился. У него будет армия! Целая армия дотракийских войнов, которые вернут ему его законный трон. Сестру не было жалко, в конце концов, на что она ещё могла сгодиться?..

— Но, — продолжил Иллирио, и Визерис вынырнул из своих мыслей о Железном троне, — не с Дейнерис. 

— То есть как – не с ней? — удивился Визерис. — С кем же тогда? 

— Милорд, — сказал Иллирио вкрадчивым тоном. — Кхал Дрого альфа, а ваша сестра, сколь бы прекрасна она ни была, бета. Вы же… 

— Ни за что! — воскликнул Визерис и для верности ещё рукой махнул. — Я дракон! И я не буду… спать с кхалом. 

— Альфой, милорд, — педантично поправил его Иллирио. — К тому же, вы станете его… эм… 

— Кхалиси, — неожиданно закончила за него мысль Дени. 

— Да как ты смеешь… — зашипел Визерис, нависая над сестрой. 

И Дени, тихая и молчаливая Дени, которая никогда не перечила, не встревала в разговоры и вообще вела себя настолько благопристойно, насколько это возможно, улыбнулась и без страха похлопала брата по плечу. 

— Ради великой армии дотракийцев, братец. Вы с кхалом будете прекрасной парой. 

***

Визерис смутно понимал, что происходит и как он вообще оказался в такой ситуации, поэтому просто безучастно смотрел на совокупляющихся людей и вспыхивающие драки. Два трупа уже валялись в стороне, так что свадьба по дотракийскому обычаю переставала быть скучной. А значит совсем скоро они с кхалом должны будут скрепить свой союз брачной ночью, что Визериса отнюдь не радовало. 

Он родился омегой и никогда по этому поводу особо не переживал. В Вольных городах мало кто обращал внимание на природную предрасположенность к тем или иным ролям, так что жизнь Визериса не особо отличалась от той, что он вёл бы, родись бетой или альфой. Да, пару раз в году ему приходилось пить травяные настойки и целыми днями лежать в кровати, но ничего более. И Визерис никогда не думал, что ему придётся не только жениться на альфе, но и сделать это так далеко от дома. Что-то подсказывало и то, что Дрого – живущий по первобытным инстинктам – не будет походить на деликатных альф из того же Пентоса, с которыми Визерис иногда делил постель. И это рождало в душе лёгкую тревогу. 

Когда Дрого, спустя несколько часов и с десяток трупов, поднялся со своего места, Визерис даже испытал облегчение: всё тело затекло от долгого сидения в одной позе. Все присутствующие замолчали и расступались перед идущим кхалом в почтении. Визерис не отставал, не опускал головы и старательно не замечал провожающих пошлых взглядов. На коня запрыгнул довольно легко, хоть седло и было непривычным, и вслед за своим мужем поскакал также рысью. В конце концов, вся эта свадьба – заключение альянса между королями. И Визерис был королём, а не какой-то… кхалиси. 

Первая брачная ночь не особо пугала: пусть Дрого и был очень… альфой, Визерис невинным цветком не являлся. Конечно то, что сейчас у него не было течки, слегка осложняло дело, но и к этому он был готов. Дракон должен быть готов ко всему, даже к таким неожиданным и нестандартным ситуациям. К тому же (хоть Визерис и никогда бы в этом не признался), запах Дрого – запах альфы – сильный и вкусный, будоражил всё естество даже без течки. 

Они проделали довольно большой путь от места свадьбы до какой-то низины возле ручья, полностью заросшей высокой травой. Конечно, Визерис всё же предпочёл бы траве кровать, но спорить с кхалом было бесполезно хотя бы потому, что они разговаривали на разных языках и друг друга банально не понимали. Так что он передал поводья лошади мужу и поднял голову к небу. Звёзды сияли невероятно ярко, воздух был прохладным и чистым. Визерис подумал, что небо везде разное: в Королевской Гавани и на Драконьем Камне, в Вольных городах и здесь, на самой границе цивилизации и бескрайнего дотракийского моря. 

Визерис так задумался, что чуть не подскочил, когда Дрого подошёл сзади и обнял его за плечи, сказав на ухо что-то на своём языке. Слов Визерис, конечно, не понял, но подался назад, реагируя на мягкие рычащие в голосе нотки и запах, который впервые почувствовал так близко. Голову тут же повело, как если бы Визерис выпил целый кувшин вина, кожа покрылась мурашками, в ногах появилась слабость. Никто из альф, которые раньше встречались ему на пути, не были настолько подавляющими, ни перед кем не хотелось опуститься на колени или прогнуться в спине, показывая себя, предлагая. Никто раньше не мог вот так вот быстро и легко затуманить взгляд и послать по телу сладкую судорогу одним лишь прикосновением. 

Дрого опустил руки ниже, провёл ими по груди, скрытой шёлковым свадебным камзолом, а потом резко развернул Визериса к себе лицом. Посмотрел в глаза пристально и начал раздевать быстро, но не грубо. Визерис, с трудом вспомнив, что ему там говорил Иллирио, потянулся расплетать косу своего мужа, как того велел дотракийский обычай: в первую ночь супруги должны были предстать друг перед другом совершенно обнажёнными, даже шнурки для волос надлежало снимать. У Визериса слегка подрагивали руки то ли от волнения, то ли от кружащего голову аромата, Дрого же был до обидного спокоен, только быстро глубокое дыхание выдавало в нём нетерпение.

Когда они были полностью обнажены, Дрого сделал шаг назад, рассматривая Визериса и позволяя ему рассмотреть себя. Визерис всегда любил красоту: свою собственную и людей вокруг. И Дрого был красив, но его красота была дикой, свободной, не связанной модой и приличиями. Визерис на секунду подумал, что только таким и может быть настоящий альфа, перед которым преклоняются. Поэтому Визерис не отступил, когда Дрого вновь шагнул к нему, и с готовностью поддался, опускаясь на траву. 

Дрого опустился сверху, накрывая Визериса своим телом. Провёл языком по шее, прикусил плечо, обозначая место будущей метки, поцелуями спустился к лопаткам. Визерис выдохнул, опёрся на локти и приподнял бёдра, когда почувствовал лёгкий рывок. И только тут вспомнил, что небольшой флакончик масла так и остался лежать в кармане камзола. Ведь естественная смазка появлялась только во время течки, а сам Визерис не настолько часто был с альфами, чтобы легко и безболезненно принять в себя член Дрого. 

— Погоди, постой, — попытался остановить его Визерис, потянувшись к сброшенной одежде. 

— Нет, — ответил ему Дрого, перехватывая руку и прижимая к земле. 

— Что значит «нет»? — возмутился Визерис. — Я не хочу, чтобы мне было больно, дай мне только взять… 

— Нет, — снова повторил Дрого и одним быстрым слитым движением вошёл в него. 

Визерис замер, сжался и судорожно задышал, смаргивая непроизвольные слёзы. Очарование альфой слетело моментально, и теперь ему хотелось скинуть с себя чужое тело, отползти в сторону и постараться не двигаться в ближайшее время. Но Дрого был сильнее, он крепко держал его руки, ритмично двигаясь внутри. Визерис замотал головой и зашипел, сжимаясь ещё больше, и Дрого недовольно рыкнул прямо над ухом, прижался сильнее, буквально вдавливая в землю. А потом опустился ещё ниже и впился в шею укусом. 

Перед глазами у Визериса на секунду потемнело: поставленная вне течки метка всегда в первые мгновения вызывала дикую боль. Её невозможно было избежать, её можно было только перетерпеть. Зато за болью всегда следовало облегчение и чистая эйфория, от которой хотелось кричать. Альфа, который брал его, теперь был не просто альфой. Это был его альфа, и каждое движение вместе с болью приносило удовольствие от осознания собственной принадлежности. Визерис снова опёрся на локти и подался назад, чувствуя, как тело, реагируя на близость партнёра, подстраивается, выделяя естественную смазку. Это не была течка, но ощущалось всё равно невероятно. Дрого зарычал, ощутив изменения, и начал двигаться быстро и резко, сильными толчками входя в Визериса, окончательно смешивая их запахи. 

Голова кружилась, всё тело будто звенело от сладкого, тянущего напряжения, так что Визерис не сразу понял, что движения Дрого стали рваными и хаотичными. Узел стал вообще неожиданностью: даже во время течки раньше Визерис ни с кем не вязался, а сейчас так и вовсе не был готов его принять, но Дрого надавил сильнее, не давая вырваться. Визерис закричал, сжал в кулаке траву, выдирая её с корнем, а потом буквально рухнул на землю, с дрожью переживая первую в своей жизни вязку, которая принесла ему запутанный клубок боли и наслаждения. Дрого перевернул их набок, всё ещё крепко прижимая, и обнял поперёк живота: сегодняшняя ночь не даст семени прорасти, ощущение тёплого тела альфы за спиной неожиданно принесло Визерису умиротворение. Он закрыл глаза и представил, как они вдвоём поднимаются к Железному трону, и не только Вестерос, но и весь мир склоняется перед ними. 

***

Возвращаясь в кхаласар, Визерис серьёзно опасался не доехать: так у него болели ноги, поясница, спина и, кажется, каждая клеточка тела. Но он переборол себя и сидел настолько гордо, насколько мог. Иллирио, Дени и Джорах уже встречали его с лёгким беспокойством на лицах. 

— Кхал выглядит… довольным, — осторожно сказал Иллирио, проводив взглядом проехавшего мимо Дрого. 

Визерис вспомнил, как за одну только ночь они повязались трижды, и не смог сдержать дрожи, в которой боль мешалась с невероятным удовольствием и вызывала желание всё повторить. Дрого действительно жил инстинктами и будил эти самые глубинные инстинкты в Визерисе, заставляя поверить, что где-то в душе они все так или иначе животные, которые не должны прятать свои желания и эмоции. 

— У тебя есть армия, брат? — поймала его за рукав Дени. 

— У меня есть не только армия, милая сестрица, — улыбнулся Визерис. — Теперь у меня будет весь мир. 

И он действительно в это верил.


End file.
